The beginning of madness
by Faito
Summary: A short story about Uther and Ygraine's love, Uther's loss, and the beginning of the great purge against magic users. Made for Merlin Ships Fest 2014 on tumblr :)


Uther was pacing on the passageway in front of the queen's bedchamber. He was both nervous and excited, he didn't really know what to do with himself. The butterflies in his stomach didn't let him sit down, but also, he didn't want to leave his beloved wife. Every time he heard her scream from the chamber he ran to the door, but he knew he couldn't go inside. Gaius was there, and therefore Ygraine was perfectly safe. Yet he couldn't stop pacing.

„Don't worry Uther" came a familiar voice, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the newcomer and managed a half-smile.

„Balinor…" he breathed out. The dragonlord was someone he was able to call a friend, and now he really needed him. „I'm not worried, my wife will give birth to a healthy son. She is strong, nothing can go wrong" he said, but his voice trembled when he heard another scream. Yes, Ygraine was strong, but those screams started to sound more and more weak to his ears. He didn't like it.

Balinor frowned and looked at the door, worry shadowing his features. He quickly forced a smile on his face and patted Uther on the shoulder.

„How do you know it will be a boy?" he asked just to lead the king's thoughts in another direction.

„I just know it and that's all." Uther's smile brightened a bit. „Camelot will now have a rightful heir." He looked proud, his eyes were shining with happiness.

There were hard times on his kingdom but now everything seemed to settle down. He had to fight to become king. He had to be strong, he showed no mercy to his enemies, but yet, after every lord yielded, the borders became dangerous by the attacks of the neighbouring kingdoms. His knights fought bravely and well, but Camelot didn't have enough reinforcements, he had to do something if he didn't want his people to starve. That's why he had to marry a woman he haven't met in his life. It was his duty to protect everyone in his kingdom, he didn't even give this a second thought. The council arranged it, and soon he was standing on the yard of his castle to welcome his new bride.

He only started to be a little nervous when he saw the horses. He streightened his back and forced a serious look on his face. He knew he shouldn't worry, no matter what, this girl will be his queen, and yet he was anxious to see her face, to see if she is worthy to stand next to him or not.

He planned for days what to say, what to do first to get the right impression, but every thought left him immediatelly as the girl rode through the gates. All his knights were always talking about women, but he was never really interested. It's not that he couldn't appreciate a beautiful figure, a pair of shining eyes, but he had to rule a kingdom, he had to win a war. Yet in a moment everything changed. His heart was racing, he felt a bit dizzy as he looked at his future bride. The beauty of her golden hair, the skyblue eyes, the proud figure and the shy smile as their eyes met...

He barely realized anything until a knight helped Ygraine off the back of the horse and they were standing eye to eye. It was like he was in a dream as he reached out to blow a kiss on her hand.

„My princess" he managed to breathe out.

It was hard at first, but slowly they fell in love. Uther couldn't even imagine someone more suitable to stand by his side than Ygraine. Everything seemed perfect except one thing.

They couldn't get an heir.

For a king there's nothing more important to have a son who will continue his legacy. They tried everything, Gaius prepared them potions, a few sorcerers tried to help too, but despite this, and their love for each other nothing seemed to work.

Until one day, when a sorceress named Nimueh came to the castle. She told them that to create a life with magic there must be a big price to be paid, but Uther didn't care. He was determined to pay anything if he managed to get an heir.

The day they realized their child is on the way was the happiest day of their life. Nine months have passed since then, and now… now Ygraine was giving birth to their baby.

When Uther heard the cry of the baby, he couldn't wait any longer. He jumped to the door and stormed into Ygraine's bedchamber. His queen looked pale as he rushed to the bed, but there was a small smile on her face, so Uther calmed down immediately. He looked at the baby, as Gaius carefully put him into Ygraine's arms.

„He's a boy" the physician said. Uther hadn't realized the worry in Gaius's voice, he just smiled at his beloved wife, and his tiny little son.

„Look darling, he is beautiful…" Ygraine said, her voice weak, her eyes clouded by tears, as she carefully lifted the little one to give it to Uther. „Take care of him for me…"

Uther's gaze wandered to his worn out wife, as their eyes met for the last time. The king felt his eyes burning with tears, but he couldn't let them fall. The baby was still crying, as he took him into his arms, his gaze never leaving Ygraine, who smiled, tears rolling down her cheek.

Uther managed to smile, wiping down Ygraine's tears from her face.

„Sleep, love" he whispered, not wanting to believe what was about to happen. „We will be here when you wake up."

Ygraine just smiled, more tears filling her eyes. She slowly reached out to their son, stroking the small head of his.

„Arthur…" she whispered, her voice full of emotion, full of love and sorrow. Uther reached out and grabbed her hand as the life slowly left her eyes, the sad smile still on her face.

The king wasn't able to tear his gaze from his queen. He didn't hear Arthur's cry anymore, he didn't hear Gaius's words. The world seemed to stop. His life was laying on the bed, dead and still. He felt empty. He was empty. Just like Ygraine's eyes. Those beautiful stars, which were full of joy and happyness all the time, now saw nothing. And he didn't feel anything. He knew he should be grieving, he should be crying, he should be angry… But he was empty. His life was meaningless, pointless. He died a moment after the life left his beloved Ygraine. Minutes passed, maybe hours, but he didn't move. He was holding the cold fingers, and he couldn't shed one tear. He slowly looked down to the still crying little body in his arms. The short blondish little hair, the clear blue eyes… He let go of Ygraine's hand, and slowly reached out to the boy. His tiny hands were flailing impatiently, his strong voice filling the room. This boy killed his queen, his life, his sun. Anger started to boil in his veins, but before he could do anything the little baby stopped crying and looked up at him. He didn't smile or laugh, just looked at his father with his tearful eyes. Father and son were looking at each other for a long moment, and then Uther slowly wiped away a tear from Arthur's face, just like he did moments before with his mother. He couldn't blame this little creature, this beautiful baby, the last present from his wife.

He wasn't sure what happened in the next few hours. He could only remember that the anger never left him. He didn't cry, his grief was much deeper, than he could express it with mere tears. It was all that sorceress' fault. She took Ygraine's life, to watch him suffer, to hurt him, to bring him and his kingdom down. He couldn't let that happen. He had to stop Nimueh, he had to stop her magic. He couldn't trust anyone. Not those practising magic, noone can know what they are up to. They were dangerous. Magic was dangerous, it took away an innocent life, it was evil. It had to be stopped. No matter what, all magic had to be stopped.

No matter what.


End file.
